


Avengers' Aces

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Character, Asexual Characters, Best Friends, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, ace characters, aro character, bi-ro character, bi-romantic character, inspired by RavenpuffWrites, peter and junior are friends, peter and junior are queer, queer platonic friendship, queer solidarity, unapologetically queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Peter thinks he's broken some days. Junior knows all too well what that feels like. She helps him realize he's not broken, but curved. Shaped differently. Shaped ... sort of like her.





	Avengers' Aces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waving Through A Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980707) by [RavenpuffWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites). 

> You can take my queer headcanons from my cold dead hands. Make Peter Parker trans you cowards. Junior's queer identity is canon in my AU, Peter's is headcanon.  
At this point in the AU, Junior is 20, set in a universe where she fell onto the steps of Stark Tower a few months after she does in my original AU. So, Marvel-time: 2013.

.º.º.º.º.

“You could say I’m the ace up the Avengers’ sleeve.”

Junior spits out the drink she was taking, coughing out her laughter as her necklace shines brightly through her shirt. Peter looks at her weirdly and _adorably,_ with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth scrunched up in a half-smile half-grimace. “No, I’m not-”  She lets out another giggle and clamps her left hand over her mouth for a second. How does she say she read that exact line in a fic before she fell through her bed onto the front steps of Stark Tower?  “-I’m not laughing _at_ you. Promise.” She breathes out slowly and gives the teen a small smile.  “Me too. I’m ace, too.”  She bites her lip for a second.  “I thought I was broken for a long time.”

Peter blinks a couple of times at the adult before giving her a tentative smile back. “Really? I’m … I’m bi-romantic, too. Found this website with a bunch of names and-and definitions.”

Junior turns towards him fully, letting go of the glass of water and keeping her smile.  “I went to this queer weekend-camp-type thing on a job. I’m aromantic.”

The pure relief and joy in Peter’s eyes is enough to make Junior’s eyes water, but she only reaches out a hand to grip Peter’s tightly, and the spider’s smile was equal parts grateful and shaky. “I … This is a big one.” He bites his lip but Junior nods, giving him her full attention and patience. “I … I’m trans,” he practically whispers. Junior squeezes his hand tighter and leans forward.

“I’m cis, but I know some trans people. They’re just lovely.” Her smile grows an inch wider but warms considerably, and Peter relaxes further.  “And now I know another. And he’s Spider-Man. That’s just about the coolest thing in the world, you know.”

Peter doesn’t say anything, but Junior doesn’t force him to. She turns back to her water and takes a small sip, but she doesn’t let Peter’s hand go.

.º.º.º.º.


End file.
